The present invention relates to a perfected portable motor-driven compressor set, specially designed for amateur or professional medium-light-duty applications.
Compressors, especially medium-small-size types, are known to present a number of manufacturing problems, due to the large number of component parts involved, which parts must be made separately, to a relatively high degree of precision, and then assembled together to produce the finished machine. In an attempt to solve the manufacturing problems involved, a number of known compressors feature only a very small number of component parts, which, however, are difficult to dismantle and/or service.